


诊费的特殊支付方式

by huangcunzhang



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 小甜饼, 投喂汉尼拔的大猫威尔, 警察工资太低了看不起这样的心理医生（。, 送鱼来了, 靠鱼付钱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 2015年写的一篇文





	诊费的特殊支付方式

汉尼拔打开冰柜，那儿什么都没有。并不是说，那儿没有一丁点的食材——实际上，它被塞得满满多。  
那是指，那儿没有人类圆润的肝脏、饱满的心脏、被气管充斥的肺，没有冻得刚好的三文鱼、剖开之后是橙黄色的新鲜海胆、上好的小牛肉……那儿只有各种各样的，能够在马里兰州的河流里钓到的鱼类，平鲉、大马哈鱼、褐菖鲉、鳟鱼……  
这会儿，他的冰柜就像淡水博物馆，适合一百个小朋友组团参观。而即使采用了真空包装保存河鲜的方法，汉尼拔灵敏的鼻子还是嗅到了一丝腥味。  
实际上，他不得不将酒和其他食材都移去另外的冰柜，好让威尔送来的鱼都能装得下。  
有时候汉尼拔觉得他会死于鱼吃得太多而导致的严重营养不良。  
像是威尔贴心细致的杀人方式。

门铃响时，汉尼拔高兴地、雀跃地去开门，就算他知道门外有着浓重的鱼腥，他贴心的食材提供者威尔却能让这鱼腥味变得很美妙。  
“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔打开门，和那个特意把刘海梳到后面去的男人打招呼，他看起来好玩极了，漂亮极了，像饱满的、红得彻底的有毒的果实，比如天南星之类的——他捕完了鱼，却还是注意换了身干净的枣红色衬衫、认真调整了头发来见他。  
汉尼拔爱死这种打开门的兴奋和快感，像是紧紧抱住手里的猫，把手臂放在它的牙齿边。  
威尔看着汉尼拔，他不再害怕凝视。  
汉尼拔当然、当然知道，威尔希望捕获他，但如果以另外的表达方式去形容捕获，那便是，威尔想追求他，或者诱惑他，又或者泡他。  
在任何时候，汉尼拔都有一套让自己舒服的心理调和方式。  
——甜菜根味的。  
红得像血，甜得脊背的毛孔都舒展的。

威尔走进来，把那些用线穿起来的鱼交到汉尼拔的手上，这像是汉尼拔养的大型猫科动物正献上他的猎物。汉尼拔极其喜欢这个过程，仿佛威尔用猎杀来表达被他驯化的结果，用猎物表达他的深情。  
他闻到威尔的味道，皮肤上的薄荷沐浴液味、还是那么糟糕的剃须水……还有，成熟的无花果味儿和漂亮的绿柠檬？  
哦，不，更多的，更多的……  
随后威尔真的掏出了一些别的东西，像在汉尼拔的眼前变魔术。  
饱满光滑的绿柠檬，熟得透透的、深紫和黄绿两种无花果、汉尼拔最喜欢的、从里到外都被紫色所装饰的诺通葡萄、一小袋一小袋的新鲜香草——柠檬香蜂草、百里香、茴香……  
“我想你可能会需要。”威尔说。  
他的表情没什么变化，看起来总是有点儿阴郁和不开心，他往里走，把外套挂在衣帽架上。  
汉尼拔全程看着他，威尔依旧有趣地像饱含寓意的油画，像你刚好捡到的、不知道品种的蛹——你有时候需要等待一整个冬天（甚至把它放进冰箱里维持低温），在春天的讯息敲打冰封的河流之前，你绝不会知道他又怎样的鳞片和翅膀。  
你会在春天到来的那一刻吻他，继续爱他，像他杀死你那样杀死他。

“我需要你为我切姜。”汉尼拔说，他挽起袖子，把威尔带来的食材都拿到台面上，雀跃的。  
威尔看着汉尼拔，他没有说话，安静得像巴尔的摩的冬天——他通常显得不那么高兴，板着一张脸，像是责怪你没有喂他足够的晚饭、责怪你没有足够的时间陪他玩飞盘。  
但威尔还是走了过来。  
——就是这样。也总是这样。  
就好比他虽然不怎么情愿做个单纯的食材运输员，但还是会买上一大块姜、一整把的香草，把它们都干净地放进纸袋里，然后递到汉尼拔的手上。他通常不够诚实，不会说“我很喜欢你做的菜”，不会说“我凝视你的背，是因为我想吻你”，不会说“今天我想留下来过夜”，不会说“我需要你帮我去喂我的狗，温斯顿想被抚摸”……  
反正他什么也不会说，很难想象那颗覆盖着柔软褐色卷毛的脑袋下面在想点儿什么玩意。

汉尼拔做了墨西哥玉米叶烤鱼，用了大把大把的迷人的香料，再刷上墨西哥风味酱和意大利进口的橄榄油。鱼在烤箱里时，他把大把的时间用在摆盘上，他将无花果切开，将它们如黄绿色和紫色的花朵一样摆在玉米叶的旁边，再把胡萝卜苗拨弄到一块儿，让它们于盘子里舒展。  
他在为威尔画一幅画。  
随后，他慢条斯理地、为桌边的威尔送上今晚的菜肴。  
“墨西哥风味的玉米叶包烤鱼。”汉尼拔说，他弯下腰，为威尔打开玉米叶。他的嘴唇凑近威尔的脸，看起来威尔也是食材的一部分。  
打开的玉米叶中冒出滚烫的热气，浓烈的香味散发出来。  
这是一顿过于美味的晚餐。  
更何况他们还喝着产自玛莎拉的白葡萄酒。

晚餐结束之后，威尔依靠在台子上，拿着葡萄酒杯。汉尼拔把碗碟塞进洗碗机。他擦了手，回过头来看威尔。  
“想看看我的冰箱吗？”汉尼拔问。  
威尔没有回答，他看着汉尼拔。汉尼拔知道他在想什么，威尔害怕的是一冰箱的人类内脏。  
汉尼拔径直走过去，没有给威尔说不的权利。  
他打开了冰箱，而威尔明显因为紧张挺直了身体。  
那儿没有人类圆润的肝脏、饱满的心脏、被气管充斥的肺，那儿只有各种各样的，能够在马里兰州的河流里钓到的鱼类，平鲉、大马哈鱼、褐菖鲉、鳟鱼……  
多种多样的，能够供一百个小朋友参观的。  
“威尔，你不能再送我鱼了。”汉尼拔说。  
“莱科特医生，那是我支付诊费的方式。”威尔回答。  
他认为这些鱼足够支付诊费？汉尼拔想，他觉得他任何时候来找他，而他给他煮咖啡，给他做早餐，雀跃地为他开门，都是因为他提供新鲜的威尔牌鱼肉？  
哦，他的小威尔。  
“你不需要以这种方式支付诊费，你是我的朋友，威尔。”他喜欢叫他的名字，然后观察他眼球细微的晃动，“给我送鱼让你感觉如何？”  
“平等的关系。”  
“我们是朋友，威尔。这又让你感觉如何？”  
威尔想了一会儿，一口气喝掉了那杯酒。他停顿了很久，最终回答：“……这让我想留下来过夜，莱科特医生。”  
汉尼拔像被蜜蜂扎了后脑勺，他转了转眼睛，比之前更加雀跃，他看着威尔，轻微地笑了起来。  
没有什么比一冰箱的冻鱼更甜蜜得了。  
没有什么比敲开威尔的脑袋更有趣了。  
他走过去，缓缓地握住威尔的手，随后低下头，吻了他的嘴唇。

FIN


End file.
